Slade Wilson
Slade Joseph Wilson (Deathstroke) is a mutate. Relationships *Wade LaFarge (half-brother) *Adeline Kane (ex-wife) *Grant Wilson (son) *Joseph Wilson (son) *Rose Wilson (daughter) Powers and Abilities Powers Due to receiving a serum during a military enhancement procedure, Slade's physiology was permanently changed. First, the procedure crippled his mind and body. Then, the experiment rebuilt his physical and mental faculties further than a human being's. These enhancements made Slade a superhumanly enhanced human. Enhanced intellect: His mind works at incredible speeds and is his greatest asset. He is able to think and perceive nine times faster and utilize that much more of his mind than average humans for information processing and sorting. *''Enhanced memory: ''He is capable of perfectly memorizing anything, he can perfectly remember and instantly recall everything he has ever experienced, encountered, or learned in his lifetime without being overwhelmed or pausing for thought. He only needs to read, hear, see, or observe something once and he will never forget it; he has an unlimited storage capacity. Slade's mind is virtually a super-computer built for strategy and problem-solving, one that works at optimal ability even when under stress and fatigue. He can work out a battle ahead of time for every possibility and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged by instantly recalling and utilizing memorized mannerisms acquired through past experience. He is ingenius in devising solutions against superior aspects of opponents, observing and exploiting, and can instantly make any calculations especially regarding distance, speed, and time; his sense of timing is perfect. He immediately solves any problem he happens to face and instantly formulates how to overcome any obstacle. He can understand the mechanics behind any issue he faces and knows what must be done to solve any problem. Enhanced reflexes: Slade possesses enhanced reflexes, flawless dexterity and coordination. His reaction speed allows him to automatically and casually dodge point blank gunfire from multiple assailants. He is able to instantly discern the motivations of people and situations, allowing him to instantly act and react to danger. Enhanced speed: He is able to easily run at speeds of sixty miles per hour and attack faster than the eyes of a normal human can follow. Enhanced stamina: Slade can exert himself at peak capacity for several days and possesses limitless pain tolerance, will power, vitality, vigor, endurance, tenacity, and lung capacity. Enhanced strength: His entire musculature system was hardened and fortified, making Slade many times stronger and more durable than humans. He places this capability into his strikes, augmenting the concussive force of his attacks. His strength is sufficient enough to press about one ton with ease. He is even strong enough to easily cut through a car with his sword, catch a bullet with his teeth, and even trade hits with Donna Troy. Enhanced agility: Slade is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He can perform any complicated sequence of gymnastic stunts, such as flips, rolls, and springs. He is able to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position. He is able to adjust his position by instinct, allowing him to balance himself on any object, no matter how small or narrow. Enhanced senses: All of Slade's senses have been augmented to heightened levels of function. *''Enhanced hearing'' *''Enhanced olfaction:'' His enhanced sense of smell allows him to identify small changes in the air. *''Enhanced vision:'' He can perceive things better than a normal human and can see clearly at night. *''Sixth sense:'' He possesses a sixth sense enabling him to dodge danger even though he hasn't seen it. He can perceive events before they happen, as well as understand events as they occur. Enhanced durability: Slade's skin, bone, and muscle tissues are considerably stronger and harder than human and the tissues are impervious to injury to an extraordinary extent. Enhanced regeneration: He can regenerate damaged or destroyed bodily tissue with far greater speed and efficiency than an ordinary human. He can regenerate from anything, even injured tissue, brain cells or nerves, and missing limbs and organs. As such, Slade's body can take a tremendous amount of punishment before succumbing to death. Gunshot and stab wounds, cuts, and broken bones can perfectly heal in a few minutes. He was once impaled through the chest, but it did nothing but slow him down. *''Enhanced immunity:'' Slade's body neutralized all detrimental contaminants, making him immune to all poisons, toxins, venoms, viruses, bacteria, diseases, disorders, parasites, allergens, radiations, etc. *''Decelerated aging:'' Slade does not age beyond his prime, allowing him to retain his physical prowess, health, vitality, and youthful appearance indefinitely. This ultimately makes him immune to natural death. This is demonstrated when Slade was killed during a manhunt, but later awoke from death, fully healed. *''Immortality:'' Slade's regenerative capabilities make him virtually immortal. *''Telepathic immunity:'' He is immune to telepathic intrusion, bodily possession, and mind control. Adaptation: He can automatically adapt to any environment, situation, enemy, etc., allowing him to survive anything. Limited precognitive visions: He possesses a precognitive sense that lets him see into the immediate future. This allows him to react to any oncoming attacks against him and to counter them accordingly. Abilities Tactical analysis: Slade is a great strategist and tactician, always calculating his opponents' moves beforehand. He single-handedly defeated the JLA roster. He has been compared to Batman in terms of tactical methods. Even against metahumans, he has proven more than a match for them all at once with time to prepare. Roy Harper once claimed that Slade was, "the world's greatest tactician." Slade can work out a battle ahead of time for all possibilities and predict enemy movements and tactics after the battle has engaged. Intimidation: Slade has the ability to instill fear in others, to the extent that even the people that know him best are intimidated by him. He is able to overpower and dominate the wills of others. Leadership: He has unparalleled and infallible skills of leadership, management, persuasion, and manipulation. Martial arts: Slade trained in hand-to-hand combat while in the army; he proved himself to be Swordsmanship: Slade is a highly-trained swordsman; he is able to dual-wield a pair of katanas and to use them with deadly accuracy and at an almost superhuman speed. Hunting and tracking: Slade is an expert big game hunter and tracker and used his occupation as a safari hunter as cover for his mercenary work. Weaponry: He is an expert and master of all forms of tools and weapons. Stealth: Slade is a master at stealth and is capable of breaching high security facilities without being detected. He is known to only be seen when he wants to be seen. Marksmanship: Slade is an unparalleled marksman and assassin; he never misses his target. Meditation: Slade utilized meditation after being seriously wounded, recovering from all his worst injuries with no sign he had ever fought at all. Escapology Category:Mutates